


Portrait (Retrato)

by Van_Krausser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poco a poco, las líneas se convirtieron en los rasgos de una persona, inmortalizados en un breve espacio de su mente, en un recuerdo sin tiempo ni fecha de caducidad, demasiado vívido, a pesar de lo que había creído por un tiempo.  Rasgos que manifestaban un intenso deseo de vivir, de disfrutar la vida, de ser alguien de valor. Y a su vez, que mostraban una extraña melancolía en la sonrisa plasmada en sombras de gris y blanco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait (Retrato)

**Author's Note:**

> Drable escrito para el concurso de Drabbles de la Pagina A mi también me gusta el Stucky: https://www.facebook.com/stevebuckyforever

Central Park, después de D.C.,  se había convertido en ese refugio que necesitaba para tratar de centrar sus pensamientos en la realidad.

Sus pasos errantes lo llevaron de vuelta a Nueva York, en donde tal vez dejaría de ser alguien que sólo deseaba obtener respuestas sin saber en dónde buscarlas. Alguien que caminaba sin pistas ni rastros claros. Sólo fantasmas.

El atardecer lo encontró en una banca, sentado en silencio, sin guardar esperanzas, mientras la realidad se deshacía ante él y sus recuerdos se rehacían bajo sus manos en forma de líneas grises y negras, entrelazadas con fragmentos blancos del papel;  trazos de carboncillo que poco a poco tomaban forma bajo los dedos que las producían con extremo cuidado y delicadeza.

Las líneas se convirtieron en los rasgos de una persona, inmortalizados en un recuerdo sin tiempo ni fecha de caducidad, demasiado vívido, a pesar de la fatalidad que lo envolvía; que manifestaban un intenso deseo de vivir, de disfrutar la vida. Y a su vez, que mostraban una extraña melancolía en la sonrisa plasmada en sombras de gris y blanco.

Su oído captó un leve ruido tras él, más no se movió de su lugar, continuando con el dibujo.

Una triste sonrisa revoloteó en sus labios mientras escuchaba el ligero roce de metal contra el metal de la banca en la que estaba sentado. Y aunque fue algo nuevo, distinto, no fue una coincidencia, de eso estaba seguro.   

­Se sentó a su lado, a varios centímetros de él, observándolo.

–Continúas dibujándolo –no fue una pregunta, sino una breve confirmación. La voz rasposa y queda –extraña y familiar– acarició sus oídos.

–Así es.

Hubo otro silencio, espeso y hostil.

–¿Por qué?

Esta vez, Steve levantó el rostro hacia él, encontrándose con su mirada fría y llena de confusión. Su corazón se rompió un poquito más al verlo así, fragmentado y todavía perdido. Pasó con cierta dificultad el amargo obstáculo en su garganta, rogando que su voz no se quebrara.

–Porque traté de mantenerte con vida de esta forma.

James –Bucky –el Soldado– bajó la vista al dibujo por un momento; casi en seguida volvió a verlo. Su expresión fría no cambió.

–Él está muerto.

–Entonces seguiré dibujándolo, hasta que deje de estarlo –Steve bajó también su vista al dibujo, percatándose de la abismal diferencia que había entre los rasgos de carboncillo y los reales–. Seguiré dibujándote, hasta que decidas volver...

Suprimió otro suspiro y se obligó a quedarse sentado mientras volvía a escuchar movimiento a su lado. Supo que se iría, que se desvanecería con el ocaso. Que volvería a convertirse en un fantasma. Como todo el tiempo ocurría.

Sin embargo, fue distinto.

No se alejó como otras veces.  

Steve no se atrevió a moverse cuando lo sintió detenerse tras él, inclinado hacia el dibujo, sobre su hombro. Su mano real alcanzó la hoja en la que el rostro de Bucky Barnes les sonreía a ambos en un breve gesto; con delicadeza la separó del cuadernillo, quedándose con ella.

Y como la leve brisa que soplaba en ese instante, como el susurro del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, la esperanza lo acarició con voz rasposa y un casi olvidado acento de Brooklyn. –Tal vez... pronto.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el ligero roce frío del metal en su cuello; una solitaria lágrima bajó por su mejilla, aunque esta vez, no dejó el amargo rastro del vacío en él, sino una ligera sensación de alivio en sus hombros tensos.

Como el augurio de la silente y oculta promesa que acababa de recibir. 


End file.
